Friends 4Ever (Short Film)
About the Film Friends 4Ever is a 2011 horror-comedy short film written and directed by Shane Dawson. The movie was released on October 29th, 2011. The main story is about a teenage girl named Amy Johnson, (played by Shane), having a sleep-over. During it, an unexpected guest arrives. Plot On October thirty-first, a teenage girl named Amy Johnson has a sleep-over her best friends Brenda, Kiki, Lori Beth, Lisa, and Brit. When they get bored, they decide to get on Twitter. Amy then decides to prank a boy who she calls "Danny Dandruff". She posts his address online. A few seconds later, a Twit-Pic appears on his Twitter, showing his severed head. The girls scream, and fear that a serial killer went to his house after Amy posted his address. The girls then hear someone at the door. Lori Beth is picked by Amy to go to it. She opens it, and it turns out that it is just a pizza delivery boy. As the pizza boy is taking, he is impaled in the stomach by a huge knife. He falls down, and it is revealed that someone dressed in a black clothing wearing a mask was behind him, and committed the murder. Lori Beth shuts the door, and the power goes out. Amy tries to use her back-up lights, but they fail. They run into the living room, and Amy gets into an argument with Brenda. Brenda calls Amy a cold-hearted evil bitch, and Amy gets pissed off. She tries to tackle Brenda but Brenda dodges. Amy falls into a table. Brenda talks to everyone, and finally gets everyone to team up and try to defeat the killer. After her speech although, the killer appears from behind her and tries to stab her. The other girls run away. Brenda and the killer struggle, and she finally gets the killer off of her and runs to the door. She opens it, and the killer is standing there... the killer stabs Brenda in the stomach. She falls to the ground, and the killer stabs her in the back two times. Brenda is dead. The killer gets to Kiki and Lisa, and they run into Amy's bedroom, locking the door behind them. The killer breaks down the door. Lisa hides behind the curtains, and she finds Lori Beth hiding there too. The killer opens the curtains and grabs Lori Beth. Lisa and Kiki, however, escape. The killer flicks a condom at Lori Beth, and the impact of it makes her fall off the balcony. She is dead. Kiki and Lisa get downstairs, and Lisa runs out into the backyard, Kiki gets to the door, but before she has a chance to get out, the killer grabs her, and kills her. Lisa tries to get away and runs toward the pool. She stands by it, and the killer pops out of the water and kills Lisa. Meanwhile, Amy and Brit look for a gun in her bathroom, claiming that her dad keeps one behind the toilet. Amy can't seem to find it, and Brit is shot in the head. The killer had taken it, and was hiding in the shower. Amy runs from the killer and gets to the kitchen. The killer takes off his mask, and it is revealed that the murderer is Danny Dandruff, the guy she pranked. Brenda appears from behind Amy, and it is revealed that no one was actually murdered, and the whole night was a prank to get Amy to be nice to people. Amy, however, reveals that she is going to never stop being mean to people, and insults everyone there. Danny, Brenda, Kiki, Lisa, Lori Beth, and Brit get pissed off, and they all stab Amy with real knives, killing her. Cast Shane Dawson as Amy Bree Essrig as Brenda Liz Burghdorf as Lori Beth Kristin Findley as Kiki Cyrina Fiallo as Lisa Rachel Wittman as Brit Daniel Robbins as Danny Mike Anderson as Pizza Boy Release The short film was released on October 29th, 2011. It has since gained around 4.78 million views. If released in theatres, it so far would have around a box office gross of 35,900,000 dollars. It currently has an 7.6 on IMDB, and has close to no dislikes on YouTube. Sequel Shane Dawson revealed recently that a sequel is in the works. The plot is unknown at the time, but it is expected to release in October 2012. Till this day, there is still no progress on the sequel and no news on whether it would be made. Goofs The pizza boy (the first one that was killed) was never seen again after his death, despite the fact that because the whole murder spree was a prank, after all, he should've been shown alive again unless he actually 'got' killed in real life. Britt is shown in a killer costume, despite that the fact because she was always with Amy and the last killer to chase anyone was Danny, Britt would've never had a chance to play the killer at all. Category:Videos